


Deal With the Devil

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well you were right. You’re making a deal with the devil. And the thing with the devil is, he always wants something in exchange.”</p><p>“So you want my soul. I kinda established that,”</p><p>“Keep your soul,” Theo chuckled walking over to Stiles. “I’m actually more interested in your body,” he said bracing Stiles against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first official bxb imagine. I did a whole lot of 'research' and I hope I did well… I felt a little awkward because well… It’s a little detailed and very new to me. But yea…. Enjoy?
> 
> Severely unedited. Lo siento.

* * *

 

“Look, I know you hate him Stiles but he’s the only one who can help us.”

“He’s gonna want something in exchange Scott. You know that! He killed you! You freaking died. Kira’s gone! Lydia’s in Eichen House! I have no clue what’s going on with Malia! He wrecked us all and you expect me to ask him for help?”

“He’s the only one who can help your dad Stiles.”

“You’re asking me to make a deal with the devil here,”

 _“Harsh,”_ Stiles heard someone scoff from across the room.

“Well, speak of the devil,” Stiles scoffed as Theo walked in with his chimaeras behind him.

“I’m sorry you feel that way Stiles. I mean it didn’t have to turn out like this.”

“Yea, I was just supposed to let you kill my best friend and exploit my friends.”

“Look, if you want my help. Come to my house tomorrow night. We’ll discuss the terms of our agreement there.”

“I thought that was why we were here,” Scott scoffed.

“I need to talk to Stiles in private.”

“Fat chance,” Scott snarled.

“Okay. But his dad only has a little time left. If you can both live with yourselves knowing-”

“I’ll do it,” Stiles scoffed.

“Are you crazy?”

“No, but I’m desperate and like you said this asshole’s the one that can help us.”

“I’m glad you decided to hear me out Stiles. See you tomorrow,” Theo smirked walking off.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles stood outside of Theo’s house dreading what was going to happen. _  
_

_Would Theo kill him or worse experiment on him?  
_

He had no idea what went on inside Theo’s head. The guy was a psychopath and Stiles hated the fact that he wanted to know what went on in his head. Before he could even knock Stiles heard someone mutter something from the other side.

“It’s open,” the voice called.

He figured Theo was way too calm to want to kill him. His voice was much too velvety and it sounded like it was intended to turn him on. He walked inside and saw Theo sitting in the den. The light of a single lamp illuminated him and highlighted the planes and contours of his well sculpted face.

“What do you want with me Raeken?”

“Are we off our first name basis then,” Theo chuckled.

“Cut the bullshit and give me the cure.”

“I can’t do that,”

“What the fuck do you mean _you can’t do that_?”

“Well you were right. _You’re making a deal with the devil. And the thing with the devil is,_ he always wants something in exchange.”

“So you want my soul. I kinda established that,”

“Keep your soul,” Theo chuckled walking over to Stiles. “I’m actually more interested in your body,” he said bracing Stiles against the wall.

_“My body,”_

“Yea, your body,” Theo smirked running his hand under Stiles’ hoodie.

“Hold up- you need to make your intentions clear.”

 _“How much clearer,”_ Theo asked trailing his hand further upwards.

“Like do you want to turn me into one of your freaks of nature or do you want-”

“I want to fuck you Stiles.”

“What?”

“Don’t sound so surprised,”

“And here I was thinking you wanted my girlfriend,”

“I do actually. Just not right now.”

“Meaning?”

“Well, it’s gonna take a lot of time for me to wear her down properly. T _ime I don’t have.”_

“So I’m your second choice?”

“Hardly,” Theo scoffed.

“I want you both. I just got to you first.”

“I’m straight,”

“So am I,” Theo smirked palming Stiles through his jeans.

“And if I do this you’ll give me the cure?”

“If you do it well,”

Stiles scoffed in response but felt the need to do well; to make Theo look like an idiot and beat him at his own game.

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

“Good,” Theo said tilting his head upwards and placing a harsh kiss on Stiles’ lips.

Stiles attempted to gain some form of control of the situation but found his hands pinned above his head as Theo ground their hips together. Theo released Stiles’ hands but moved his lips to his neck where he began to suck a large mark.

“I didn’t say you could do that,” Stiles moaned/groaned.

“I’m in charge here,” Theo smirked.

“Controlling much?”

“You have no idea,” he scoffed pulling Stiles’ shirt apart.

“I have a feeling I’m about to find out,”

“Yep,” Theo smirked sucking a mark into Stiles’ collarbone.

“Can you not?”

“Am I hurting you,” Theo asked ghosting his fingers over Stiles’ bare torso.

“Not exactly, but people can see these,”

“That’s the point. I want everyone to see what I did to you. I mean, Scott and Malia can smell me on you but the others- they’ll need to see it.”

“Why would you want that?”

“Because I want you.”

“You want me?”

“Enough of that,” Theo scoffed kissing down Stiles’ chest.

He got to his knees and undid Stiles’ pants.

“And you’re sure you want this?”

“If you’ll give me the cure then yea.”

“Let’s go up to my room,”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want someone to come in and catch me sucking you off.”

_“Embarrassed of your preference?”_

“I don’t have a _preference_ ,” Theo scoffed. “It’s more about you,”

“Me, it’s about me?”

“Well I don’t go around sucking people off.”

“Could’ve fooled me,”

“Yea, wait until afterwards,” Theo smirked leading him to the bedroom.

* * *

 

 ****When they got there Theo got down on his knee and released Stiles’ erection from his boxers.

“You’re straight huh?”

“Just shut up,”

“Okay,” Theo smirked taking Stiles’ hardened member into his mouth and running his tongue over the tip.

He ran his hands over the skin of Stiles’ thighs while hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head against his raging hard on. Stiles was too caught up in the pleasure he was receiving from Theo to notice when he slipped a lubed up finger into his entrance.

“Sorry, should’ve warmed up the lube,” Theo smirked.

“It’s not even that,”

“Right, you’ve never done this before.”

“Try not to sound so smug. It’s not like I’m gonna enjoy it or anything,”

“Oh, you’re gonna love it. Trust me,” Theo said sliding another finger in.

He started scissoring Stiles’ ass while curling his fingers causing involuntary moans to spill from Stiles’ mouth. Theo let out an amused snort before taking Stiles into his mouth again.

“Oh shit,” Stiles moaned tossing his head in pleasure and thrusting into Theo’s mouth.

He threaded his fingers through Theo’s hair causing Theo to moan around him.

“Oh fuck- I’m gonna come,” Stiles groaned.

Theo looked up at him devilishly while sucking harder and moving his fingers faster. Stiles felt himself twitch and knew he was about to come. When he finally came Theo continued sucking throughout his orgasm causing Stiles to tug on his hair and let out a string of moans and expletives.

“Oh shit,” Stiles panted when Theo finally released him from his mouth.

“Told you you’d enjoy it.”

“Why didn’t you stop?”

“Because I knew it’d drive you crazy,” Theo smirked adding another finger to help stretch Stiles efficiently.

“You can’t tell me you’ve never done this before,“ Stiles moaned as Theo found his prostate.

“I could. But I’d be lying.”

“Clearly,”

“Let’s see if that pretty mouth of yours is good for more than talking.” Theo smirked making a show of undoing his pants after getting to his feet.

Stiles took Theo's hardened member into his mouth and began trying to mimic Theo's actions. Stiles knew he'd never be able to do as well as Theo did because well- he had never given a blowjob in his life. He'd gotten a few from Malia but it was different with Theo.

He carried out his movements in a calculated method; he was more concerned with showing Stiles what he could to him rather than giving him pleasure whereas Malia was all about pleasing him. She didn't feel the need to stake her claim on Stiles, not like Theo did.

Theo needed to possess Stiles and let Stiles know that he would possess him. This was a dangerous game they were playing.

Theo threaded his fingers through Stiles' hair and praised him for his talent. The encouragement caused Stiles to do even better and Theo was on the brink of an orgasm in no time. Theo pulled out of Stiles' mouth causing spurts of warm cum to land on Stiles' face and chest.

"Nice," Stiles scoffed.

"Sorry about that babe,"

"I'm not your babe,"

"Sure you're not," Theo smirked smugly before trailing his fingers up Stiles' torso and along his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Open up," Theo smirked bringing cum covered fingers to Stiles' lips.

Stiles sucked Theo's fingers clean causing him to smirk and pet his hair.

"That's a good boy,"

Stiles couldn't help the blush that covered his cheeks at the nickname and it didn’t go unnoticed by Theo.

“Do you like it when I call you a good boy,” Theo smirked pushing Stiles back onto the bed.

“No,”

“I can hear your heartbeat,” he grinned nipping at Stiles’ carotid artery. “And even if I couldn’t this blush would give you away.”

Stiles couldn’t understand why Theo was being so lovey-dovey and as much as he didn’t want to admit it; he didn’t mind, he even liked it.

“You’re hard again,” Theo smirked stroking Stiles’ length.

“So are you,” Stiles replied doing the same to Theo.

 _“That’s because you’re so freaking beautiful,”_ Theo replied kissing Stiles lightly while grinding their erections together.

“Beautiful,” Stiles scoffed.

“You should see yourself.”

“You need to get your eyes checked,”

“Maybe, but I’m gonna fuck you now,” Theo said applying a generous amount of lube to his cock before sliding into Stiles slowly.

Stiles let out a moan in response causing Theo to let out a chuckle. Theo gave him a while to adjust to his length before moving slowly. He always asked Stiles if the pace was okay with him and if he could move faster or not. Stiles was surprised that Theo was that gentle in bed; it both shocked and intrigued him at the same time.

The pace was driving Stiles mad, Theo kept hitting his prostate with each thrust and with his hands held firmly above his head all he could do was lie there and take it.

All of Stiles’ moans became muffled when Theo melded their lips together. They were both close to their orgasms and Stiles was a bit ashamed that Theo could make him without touching his cock.

“Theo please,” he gasped as Theo’s lips latched onto his neck.

“What,” Theo asked a little too sweetly.

“Touch me- please.”

“Sure thing babe,” he smirked intensifying his pace and stroking Stiles to match his thrusts.

“I’m gonna come,” Stiles whimpered.

“I know, me too,” Theo breathed huskily against his ear.

“Fuck,” Stiles groaned out as he released spilling his seed onto Theo’s chest.

Theo came with a low growl and _thrusted_ through his orgasm before pulling out of Stiles.

“Okay, time to keep up your end of the bargain,” Stiles panted. “What’s the cure,”

“There’s a piece of bone stuck inside him. Get that out and he’ll be fine,”

“Thanks,” Stiles said attempting to get up.

“Hold up, where do you think you’re going,” Theo said trapping him with his legs. “Text Scott, you’re still mine right now.”

“Fine,” Stiles scoffed doing what he’d asked and allowing himself to be cuddled.


End file.
